<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal Kombat Headcanon (fics) by kruk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792450">Mortal Kombat Headcanon (fics)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk'>kruk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, briggs-blade-cage family feelings, mention of trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:53:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The headcanons turned into fic-like thing. All posted on my tumblr. In no chronological order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kotal kahn &amp; reptile, kuai liang &amp; bi-han, kuai liang &amp; jax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. invisible friend (Syzoth, Kotal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During Mileena’s regime, Reptile was invisible practically all the time - even around Kotal when they were alone. Kotal didn’t like it at first, because his loyal subordinate shouldn’t be forced to hide, yet Reptile insisted. Invisibility was really useful in spying and protecting and his new master benefited from both, so Syzoth really didn’t mind. Beside, Reptile actually preferred to be invisible, not only for safety (the less Mileena knew about him, the better) but also for his own peace of mind. Because it was better to not be seen than be <em>insulted</em> at every turn.</p>
<p>Though the first few weeks were weird for Kotal (cause he <em>knew </em>or at least <em>assumed</em> that Reptile is around him all the time, but he couldn’t<em> see</em> him and that was really <em>frustrating</em>), he really got used to his “silent shadow”. During day they rarely could talk with each other. But in night, when they were alone in Kotal’s private chambers, Syzoth would tell him everything he learnt that day or answered all his questions and sometimes they even talked about petty things. For a few night hours, Kotal felt relaxed and safe falling asleep - he didn’t have to worry about the assassination because Reptile guarded him. Even when Kotal became emperor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. burial and prayer (Raiden, Bi-Han)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raiden stayed a long time with Bi-Han’s remains, even when everyone else left the chamber. It didn’t feel right to leave it there, though Raiden knew that fallen Sub-Zero didn’t care about his own death nor respected the gods. He knew also that soon Bi-Han’s soul will be corrupted - his vision said so - and thus there will never be rest for the dead warrior.</p><p>Still, Raiden sacrificed his valuable time to bury Bi-Han’s remains and prayed to the Elder Gods to show mercy over his soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the talk (Jax, Takeda)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite what everyone would think, Jax didn’t threaten Takeda when the boy started dating his daughter. He actually told Takeda that Jacqui doesn’t need <em>protector - </em>she knows how to take care of herself - she needs someone who will be always there for her, who she could trusts and be trusted in return. Because life can be shitty, especially in their kind of work, and having someone who not only <em>love</em> you but also <em>stay with you </em>no matter what - no matter how much you screw up or how much world changed - is the greatest thing that can happen to anyone. Takeda didn’t need his telepathic power to know that Jacqui’s dad was thinking about his wife and all the hard years after War, when both struggled with his traumas. Takeda took Jax’s words to heart.</p><p>Still, everytime when Jax sees Takeda close to Jacqui, he sent evil look towards him. Just <em>in case.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. loneliness (Kotal, Syzoth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p>By many years Kotal was <em>so used</em> to the night talks with invisible friend that he sometimes forget that Reptile is not anymore there; that since Syzoth found his lost kinsmen living in Earthrealm, he did not serve him anymore. Kotal was glad for his friend - Syzoth really deserved happiness and he didn’t want to ruin his new live - but everytime when Kotal lay at night in his chamber accompanied only by silence, he felt <em>alone</em> and <em>depressed</em>.</p>
  <p>(His closest allies tried to comfort him in their own way, even Erron. But kidnapping Reptile wouldn’t help at all and Ferra and Torr’s hugs were very dangerous for Kotal’s ribs).</p>
  <p>And so the day that Ermac told him that Reptile is in palace, that he came to see emperor, without much of thinking Kotal abandoned his duties and went to see his <strike>former servant</strike> friend. Turned out that Reptile wasn’t that happy with his kinsmen, so he decided to come back. All his live Syzoth was outcast and it seems that only between other outcasts he really felt fine. Kotal wasn’t happier in years.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. truth hidden in the jokes (Johnny, Jax, Cage-Blade-Briggs Fam)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>When I joined S-F, Mr. Cage insisted on being the one to tell my dad. He thought it’d go smoother.</i> (MKX)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Johnny didn’t volunteer to talk with Jax when his daughter joined S-F because he thought it‘d go <em>smoother</em> - he knew that Jax will be upset and angry.  Yet he insisted, because he didn’t want Sonya to fight again with her best friend and family - god knows they already suffered so much during the War and they had so many issues to overcome after Quan Chi’s deafeat so Johnny didn’t want add anything new between them.  He also didn’t want Jacqui to be upset over Jax’s reaction. </p><p>It was this kind of situation, when no matter what, someone would end hurt in this or other way. And Johnny preferred it was him who get punched if something went bad. After all, Johnny is great actor (one of the best, if you ask him) so he did what he knows the best - he <em>played</em>. Everyone think about him as airhead and he is good at acting like that. So he went with smile to Jax and told him about Jacqui’s decision and after Jax broke his jaw, he still smiled and joked (or tried) despite pain. And if anyone asks about that incident, he does what he always does, he turns everything in joke, so people can laugh about it - no hard feeling about it… even if that hurt as hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. proud father (Jax, Kuai Liang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jax wasn’t happy about Jacqui joining S-F - yet he discretely watched out for any information about her (and her training). He wasn’t really suprise when he unexpectedly get message from Sub-Zero about Cage’s team training in Lin Kuei Temple. </p><p>Kuai Liang wrote he just met Jax’s daughter and she is truly tough like him and <em>you should be proud of her</em> and admitted that only Jacqui managed to really hit him. Jax wasn’t sure what he felt in that moment. Part of him wanted go to Lin Kuei temple and kick Kuai Liang (<em>you could hurt her you cold brainless idiot!</em>) the other felt proud. In the end he sent short message:<em> I’m.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. betrayal (Frost, Kuai Liang, Bi-Han)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the first time that Frost heard about Bi-Han, she was fascinated by Kuai Liang’s fallen brother. Not only because of his ice ability (the fact alone that she shares this trait with someone else is amazing for her and she shares it with not one but two people!) but mostly how one human - and even more, how his death - can affects the other. </p><p>Frost doesn’t have family. She was unwanted orphan who grew up after War alone when people <b><em>hated</em></b> everything and everyone that wasn’t total human and her unnatural cold skin, weird hair color and ice powers <b><em>screamed</em></b> she is a freak, some demon or at least <em>crossbreed. </em>The one thing she learned during her younger days is <em>that you can’t trust people</em>.</p><p>The stories that Kuai Liang told her were rarely the happy ones. His life in Lin Kuei didn’t sound safe or nice at all (even the fights in deathring seemed to be <em>simpler </em>and that alone shows how fucked up everything in her master’s life was). Bi-Han wasn’t really fond of interpersonal contacts and he definitely didn’t mind killing people - he was proud to be such skilled and dangerous assassin. Frost liked that part of him, because she killed people too and she didn’t regretted it. <strike>Her master has a too good heart because he doesn’t kill if he could avoid it. </strike>Despite Bi-Han’s cold nature, Kuai Liang was always sure that his brother <em>cared</em>. </p><p>(<em>I never said he was a good human</em>, her master said once, <em>but I wouldn’t survived all those years of training if he didn’t care for me)<br/>
</em></p><p>And so the day Frost saw Scorpion in Lin Kuei’s temple - the <b>Bi-Han’s murderer </b>- and her own master talking to him, <em>offering tea</em> like it was the most normal thing to do, her anger flared like never before. </p><p>She didn’t want a peace with someone who killed a man that could be her family  (despite the little hope that maybe Bi-Han fathered her during one of his missions, Frost knew it wasn’t him. Genetic test doesn’t <em>lie</em>). The man that was like her, a freak of nature yet <em>proud</em> of his ability. And her master chose to <em>betray</em> his own brother. She couldn’t let that happen.</p><p>So she did what life had taught her - she attacked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the champion (Jacqui, Cassie, Vera Briggs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacqui may be an only child of Jax and Vera Briggs, but she has many cousins (on mother’s side) with whom she grew up. They were always very close to each other and happy to meet on every holidays or at important family occasions. Even now everyone in Briggs family continue their little tradition of playing together video games until a winner emerges. So of course, Jacqui’s (and Cassie’s, since she knows all of Jacqui’s cousins too) skills in playing various video games are amazing.</p><p>Still even years later, Jacqui and Cassie have never won against the unquestionable champion of video games - Vera Briggs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the new kid (Tomas Vrbada, Kuai Liang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When very young Smoke was brought to Lin Kuei Temple, he was confused and really terrifed. Other kids and adults spoke in language he didn’t understand. Most of time he didn’t have any idea what’s going on around him - what people <em>wanted</em> from him - and because of that he was constantly punishment. </p><p>All children were taught there was no mercy for weakling, so no one tried to help the weird boy… except Kuai Liang. Like Smoke, Tundra was terrifed by cruelty of Lin Kuei masters and harsh training imposed on young adepts. Yet when things went really wrong, he still had older brother who - in his own way - cared about him. Seeing Smoke, all alone and terrifed, was too painful for  <strike>sensitive</strike> young Tundra. So he decided to help the new boy. </p><p>None of them imagined their friendship would survive the harsh teaching of Lin Kuei.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. good cooperation (Shang Tsung, Bi-Han)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p>Over the years Shang Tsung became quite familiar with Bi-Han. They <em>weren’t</em> and <em>would never be</em> friends - <em>friendship is a foolish thing after all</em> - but their constantly cooperation went surprisingly well.</p>
  <p>Shang Tsung hired many Lin Kuei warriors through the centuries, including those who wore once the name of Sub-Zero. After so many years, the sorcerer was used to Cryomancer’s cold nature thus Bi-Han’s rude attitude didn’t trouble him at all. In truth, Shang Tsung <em>respected </em>that Sub-Zero was always so straightforward - the sorcerer lived long enough in the court of the Shao Kahn to appreciate this quality, even in temporary subordinate. And though Shang Tsung would never admit it, he liked in his own way this particular Sub-Zero.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. the science (Shang Tsung, Quan Chi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Shang Tsung was an experienced sorcerer, he was always very fond of science, especially earthrealm’s. It was something more than merely thirst for knowledge. He wanted to know how things works and - of course - how to use them for his own benefits. But for Shang Tsung, science was <em>a fun</em> and sometimes a form of escape. After all it was one of his few personal interests he could really afford while serving Emperor.</p><p>Shang Tsung’s hobby was also one of reason why he and Quan Chi rarery agreed with each other. Because<em> science vs magic</em> arguments were their speciality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ally (Jax, Kuai Liang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jax spent years trying to overcome his trauma. Though he was supported by his family and friends, there were moments when he needed time for himself, far from <em>everyone</em>. Then he disappeared for few days or weeks or sometimes even months. During one of those crises under the pretext of examining Cyrax and Sektor software he went to the abandoned temple of the Lin Kuei clan. There Sub-Zero helped Jax deal with his traumatic experiences. It worked, because Kuai Liang once was a cyborg and revenant too - he remembers pretty well how it feels to not have real body but metalic one or what had he done during Netherrealm War. He <em>understood </em>Jax’s pain.</p><p>They already shared a dark past, so why they shouldn’t work together against their common nightmares? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. fear (Jax, Hanzo, Kuai Liang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p>Although Jax Briggs, Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang were brought back to life, at first they weren’t happy about it. Being alive again didn’t erase their memories - so how they could live peacefully, when all of them remembered <em>everything</em>? As Revenants they killed many people; soldiers or civilans, old or young, it didn’t matter <em>then</em>, but <em>now</em> their dreams were soaked by blood of their victims. By years, Jax, Hanzo and Kuai thought very often about suicide.</p>
  <p>Yet, it was <em>fear </em>that kept them alive despite everything - fear that if they die, their souls will be again captured and corrupted by Quan Chi. And their nightmares would become true all over again…</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Old Kenshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost all his life, Kenshi spent on the road; he didn’t really have a place to call a home. He was working for Special Forces for years now and had his own scores with Shang Tsung and Red Dragons to settle down. He was a busy man with right priorities… or so he thought. The older he become, the more he regretted having so little time to enjoy life, so little occasion to tell people how much he cared about them.</p><p>Now, when old age catched him up, Kenshi settled down close to place where Takeda, Jacqui and their kids were. He didn’t want to live with them in the same house, it felt too much like intruding. So Kenshi decided to stay close enough to be there when they would need him to babysit or help with whatever stuff (or to protect them in case of danger, because you never can be sure when scums like Kano or Red Dragons will show up) but at the same time stays enough far away to let them enjoy their shared life in peace.</p><p>Kenshi did not know about Takeda’s existence for a years. He had never blame Suchin for that. He did not regret asking Hanzo to take care of boy, when he couldn’t do it properly himself. It was the best way to ensure Takeda’s safety. From the perspective of time, Kenshi was sure it was right decision. Yet the older he grew, the more time he spent with his grandchild, the remorse hit him harder. He never had a chance to be father and he can’t stop wonder how different his life would be if he knew about Takeda from the start.</p><p>Sometimes he dreams about life with Suchin, with little Takeda and no quest for revenge. He tries to not think too much about it. Time can’t be changed after all.</p><p>Playing with grandchildren became the favorite pastime of old Kenshi. Proud granpa was ready to spoil his grandkids on every occassion. And kick everyone who wish harm to his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Old(er) Takeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeda’s telepathic abilities grew too quickly and suddenly; it took him years to take full control over them. Even now sometimes he feels overwhelmed when there is too many people around him. He gets headache too. So he tries to stay away from crowded spaces. Jacqui laughs that in old age he became asocial, just like Hanzo always was.</p><p>Takeda left Special Forces at some point and now takes care of Shirai Ryu clan full time. Over the years he took part in many dangerous missions in various realms. Now, when the old age catched him, he enjoys staying with his fellows ninja and teaching the younger warriors. There is something really great about passing his experiences and knowledge to the new generation.</p><p>He likes teaching more than fighting. He grew tired of the feeling of constant threat to Earthrealm. He does not want his kids to grow feeling the same, which is why he is willing to fight (and kill) again and again and again, if that will keep his students and family safe.</p><p>The more older he gets, the more he understand his father-in-law, Jax. Part of him is proud that his children embraced Shirai Ryu (and Special Forces) traditions. Part of him is scared as hell at the thought one day his kids may be sent on mission and never come back.</p><p>He loves Jacqui more and more with passing days. He can’t imagine life without her. They are together for many years now and looking at the life from perspective of time, joining Cage’s Team was the right decision. He found love there, and great friends. Even if Cassie and Jin are jerks at times, he loves this team of wonderful people.</p><p>He is a bit obsessed with NOT MAKING the same mistakes his father and Hanzo and Jax did while raising (or not) their kids. Of course, he is aware that a lot things that went wrong weren’t really their fault. It’s just… the older Takeda become, the more he wants to give his children a sense of family he and Jacqui not always had. Takeda makes sure he will never be the “absent father”.</p><p>Family always mattered to him, but when he was younger he was more focused at making master Hasashi proud than really bonding with him. And there was always some hesitation on Hanzo’s part, to treat him like his own child, even if he raised Takeda almost alone. Which is why Takeda spent as much time he can with his children. Not only to train them, but to be part of their life, to listen about their hobbies, to support in need and cheer in sorrow. He wanted to be a father a child can rely on, be proud of, be sure how much they meant to him. Jacqui approved, so he knew he is doing right thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. depressed (Syzoth, Kotal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After fiasco of Kotal Kahn’s attack on Earthrealm, Reptile was very depressed. He and his comrades lost the fight against Lin Kuei and though Grandmaster of said clan spared their lives, it was bitter consolation for Reptile. He lost against Sub-Zero and thus failed his emperor. </p><p>Twenty years ago Reptile was beaten too easily in tournament by much younger and less experienced Sub-Zero. That time he had <em>at least a chance</em> to win but now the warrior - the Grandmaster of Lin Kuei - was too powerful for him. </p><p>He knew that Kotal was different from Shao Kahn - he was <em>better</em> and more <em>forgiving </em>and he wouldn’t hurt him or hold grudge<em>, </em>but the feeling of failure was nevertheless too strong to ignore. Reptile was experienced spy, yet he didn’t foreseen D'vorah’s betrayal until it was too late. He was warrior, yet he lost all the important fights. He was serving Kotal Kahn the best he could, still it wasn’t good enough. Reptile was really depressed and he didn’t want to be seen in such pitiful state. But his emperor wouldn’t let him stay invisible in his company or left him alone in misery. So Syzoth told Kotal how he felt about the lost battle, how he wished he could be a bit <em>stronger</em> or <em>faster, more useful… </em>but like always he couldn’t do anything right. </p><p>Emperor of course disagreed - Kotal always disagrees with Syzoth’s low opinion of himself when he is really upset (or with any bad opinion about Syzoth in general. <strike>You don’t insult Reptile in his company. Just no</strike>.). Because Reptile is formidable warrior in his own way and he is very useful for Kotal and Outworld. And Syzoth never should doubt that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. loyalty and hope (Jade, Sareena, Kitana)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sareena and Bi-Han weren’t the only one who freed themselves from Quan Chi. Though Jade died in Sindel’s attack the same as other heroes, even death couldn’t change her positive feelings for princess Kitana. Because of them (and her loyalty to a friend who <em>deserves</em> better than being mind-controlled <em>slave</em>), she was able to freed herself from the sorcerer’s power.</p><p>But Jade didn’t run away from Netherrealm. With Sareena and Bi-Han, she spent years spoiling most of Quan Chi’s evil plans, weakening him in all possible ways (and since sorcerer was concerned how many of his servents actually managed to break his spells and <em>attack him</em>, he put a lot of his power over his revenants and that made him even weaker). Jade hoped that one day she will be able to freed her friend. And since Jade and Sareena became allies &amp; friends, when faced with Kitana, the former servant of Quan Chi tried to convince undead princess to ditch her master like them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. education (Kuai Liang + Lin Kuei, Johnny Cage)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin Kuei warriors trained not only their bodies but also minds. Their education was complete - from the advanced science to general knowledge about various cultures of Earth and Outworld. Because of this, Kuai Liang, like most of the members of his clan, has a huge, almost encyclopedic knowledge.</p><p>He was always proud of his education, yet he rarely mentions it to anyone, even to his allies; the less others know about him, the better… beside there is something really amusing when people try to explain to him things he knows very well. And if he trolls Johnny from time to time, well… it’s revenge for all the Cage’s awful jokes and puns. Who can blame him, really?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. perfection (previous Grandmaster, Sektor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p>Many of Lin Kuei warriors, as descendents of Outworld’s races, had a special powers, including the previous Grandmaster. Years before he started the Cyber Initiative, he wanted to make a <em>perfect</em> heir who will lead new generation of assassins. Yet despite his best effort (months of calculations, planning, selecting the best suitable genetically woman, using the best equipment), <b>the child didn’t inherit his powers</b>. </p>
  <p>Grandmaster was really <em>disappointed</em> and make sure that the boy - the mere human without power - knew why he was failure. Sektor spent all of his childhood being reminded (directly or in more subtle ways) by his father how<em> imperfect</em> or what a big <em>disappointment </em>he was that he became obsessed with perfection. He trained more and harder than the rest of the Lin Kuei young adepts slowly becoming one of the most promising fighters the clan had. Sektor was always obedient and willing to report any others’ offense - because of this he didn’t have many friends or even a good colleagues; most of trainees stayed away from him as much as they could. They respected him as the fine warrior, but no one really knew him as person. With exception of Cyrax (who was able to put up with Sektor’s obsessive behaviour) and - in a way - Sub-Zero/Bi-Han (who simply didn’t care that Sektor could report him). </p>
  <p>Sektor was growing with the simple thought - if he couldn’t be a perfect, <em>planned </em>heir of his father, he could be at least a deadly weapon used by clan. And then the Grandmaster - his father - would see his true worth.</p>
  <p>Because being <em>just a human</em> was never <em>good enough</em>, so Sektor was glad to sacrifice his own humanity, the <em>weakness</em>, to became perfect weapon: the first Lin Kuei cyborg.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. forgiveness (Kuai Liang & Bi-Han, Sektor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p>Kuai Liang had a lot of time to study Sektor’s cyber-perserved memory. He spent many hours, sitting in the dark, empty Lin Kuei Temple, as the sole survivor of Cyber Initiative. It was a time to mourn the all fallen warriors; those changed against their will and those, like Sektor, blindly obedient to the bitter end. </p>
  <p>Though Kuai Liang voted to kill Sektor, after seeing his cyber-perserved memories, Sub-Zero was able to <b></b>forgive him. Because <b>Sektor was a victim</b> of Lin Kuei’s training the same like he, Bi-Han, Smoke, Cyrax or all other warriors were.</p>
  <p>By analyzing Sektor’s cyber-perserved memory, Kuai Liang had also a chance to see memories about his own brother. It was so <b>good </b>to hear Bi-Han again <strike>(when he doesn’t deny their brotherhood),</strike> to see him when he was still alive and at the same time so <b>painful</b> to see how he changed through the years the same as Sektor did. Sub-Zero was really glad for having Bi-Han as a brother, because if not Bi-Han, he could die years ago or became blindly loyal warrior like Sektor.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. the change (Jin + Cage Team)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin’s behaviour towards his team members changed after Shinnok’s defeat but it wasn’t really <em>that</em> radical change. In the following weeks he still mocked them and rolled his eyes whenever someone acted in stupid way or talked nonsense. The real difference was that Jin felt now more at ease in company of Cassie, Takeda and Jacqui. He didn’t feel like he must prove himself non-stop or prove others how idiotic they are. Jin chose to spend his free time with his new <strike>real</strike> friends, allowing them to get to know him better<strike> even if there were things he still didn’t want them to know</strike></p><p>Sure, Jin and Cassie clashed with each other almost all the time, but it wasn’t hateful arguments like before - they even began to talk about their problematic behaviour instead of ignoring problem and each other. Though Jin didn’t ignore now Takeda’s request for them to not fight over little things, he still rolled his eyes whenever Takeda behaved in such a silly manner (as people do in love) or talked about Jacqui like she was some kind of godness - but he was really glad to see his friend in happiness and wished him the best. </p><p>And with Jacqui… in truth, he and Jacqui became really close friends. She still commented his bad attitude and he still acted like he didn’t care what others think about him - but when Jin had personal problems, he knew Jacqui would listen to him and support him <strike>(or tell him he acted in awful way, if he really acted like jerk)</strike>. It wasn’t just about her good advice or being heard; it was lack of judgmemt that gave Jin a real comfort. Jacqui had her opinions, like everyone, but she always gave people a chance to speak their mind and she at least tried to understand them without calling them stupid or other names. And though Jin still didn’t tell her (and rest of his friends) all truth about himself, he really liked talking with Jacqui about more personal issues. Because she made him felt accepted and somehow safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. student (Kuai Liang & Bi-Han, Frost)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People may think about Frost whatever they want, but Kuai Liang wouldn’t want any other person as his first student. </p><p>Sure, she is brash and sometimes troublesome, but she is still young, still unsure about her place in the world - and growing up alone with unnatural ice ability after War, when people hated everything and everyone that wasn’t total human left her with a lot of anger. Anger that Kuai Liang understands from experience, because once he was the same brash and troublesome as Frost is now. But he had older brother who despite Lin Kuei’s doctrines always looked after him. Sometimes Bi-Han did it in very discreet, almost unnoticeable way and only from the perspective of time Kuai Liang can see how much his brother did for him over the years… and sometimes Bi-Han <em>literally </em>had to knock sense into his head, so that Kuai Liang could avoid harsh punishment at the hands of Grandmaster. He had also a great friend, Smoke, who kept him out of trouble… most of the time.</p><p>Kuai Liang understands Frost because she reminds him of himself. And he <em>knows</em> she has potential to became not only a great warrior but also a great, trustworthy person. So he will be patient and understanding for her, just as Bi-Han had been for him by all the years.</p><p>And who knows, maybe one day Frost will be Grandmaster and take over Lin Kuei after him…?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Old Johnny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny doesn’t change much - he still annoys everyone no matter how old he gets. Though his jokes may or may not become a bit more sarcastic over the years. The one thing that changed is lack of care about other people’s opinions. When he was younger, it meant so much to him. To be praised, admired, seen as great actor and fighter. Now? It doesn’t matter, as long as his family is alright and happy. Critics don’t like his newest movie? Well, too bad because he couldn’t care even less anymore. Life is too short to worry what strangers think about him.</p><p>When he worked with Special Forces, he always tried to be diplomatic when Sonya get annoyed by some morons or bureaucratic nonsense, or during meetings with Outworld champions. Now? Oh, if he feel like someone is lying asshole, he is gonna tell that in the face of that person. He fought gods, demons, beasts and the worst scum ever, so there is little things to be afraid about. And Johnny is really tired of shitty politics these days.</p><p>Beside, it’s not like government can do much about that. As long as he will not spill the top secrets of secrets, that is.</p><p>No matter how much of time passed, Cage always keeps up with current trends. Newest movies? He watched them all, quite often with Cassie and the rest of Cage Team. The most popular cartoons? Seen them all too, with all the “grandchildren”. The slang used by kids and teens? Hell, most likely half of the words comes from him. The newest technology? Sweet stuff.</p><p>It doesn’t matter how old Johnny is, everytime he sees Reptile, he will try to hire him for a new movie. Reptile is not happy about that.</p><p>Johnny has a lot money - most of it he spent on charity and making sure young people get good education and so on. He doesn’t really need the money. What makes him truly happy is a chance to be with family and friends, with no threat and upcoming destruction of Earthrealm. Sounds like small thing, but after so many wars, that is what really matters to him. Safety and happiness of people he cares about. And if the money can buy that for others, so he will gave as much as he can. After so many wars and almost-destroyed Earthrealm moments people deserve happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Old Kuai Liang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The older Kuai Liang is, the more asocial he becomes.</p><p>Of course, Sub-Zero is always the polite man with wise advices, but he does not seek other people’s company if it’s not absolutely necessary thing to do.</p><p>That of course does not keep people away from him. From time to time, someone shows in Lin Kuei Temple and ask for his assistance. He is not really interested in people’s troubles, but he listens, because that is right thing to do.</p><p>He does train people though. Many warrios seeks his  guidance in hope to perfect their skills. Sub-Zero understand such desire and there is something warm clutching inside him everytime when his student makes progress, little by little gets stronger.</p><p>He trained Cassie and Jacqui and Takeda and Jin, but they all grown up now, with their own missions and family to worry about. They come sometimes, to visit him, to seek advice, even to spar. It’s hard to look at them sometimes. Look at those young yet hardened warriors that must fight in old wars of their fathers and mothers.</p><p>But all students must go their own way. He does not try to keep anyone close to him. He let them go, because that is right thing. Even if everytime it hurts the same. He can’t stop thinking about Frost. He misses their sparring, their arguing, the silent moments when they just sit together and watched the snow failing from the sky.</p><p>Frost is grown up, experienced warrior now. Busy with her new duties, new battles to fight. She doesn’t need him anymore, really.</p><p>He keep training day after day, even if his body aches, old injuries burns with pain. It’s better than dwelling on the past. </p><p>He misses his friends and family and clanmembers all dead now for years. So, so long dead he sometimes can’t recall their names, tone of their voices, the shape of face. Sometimes he thinks they are still there, living in the shadows of the Lin Kuei Temple, whispering to him their secreets.</p><p>Sometimes he thinks he can sense his brother lurking into shadows, checking on him, waiting. But Bi-Han never answered his calling, even if the haunted corridor felt cold like death.</p><p>Sub-Zero is not afraid of death. Maybe when he will die, his brother will finally answer him. But that will take some time though. He had duties to clan. Duties to Earthrealm. Bi-Han can wait a bit longer after all. He was dead for years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sleep (Kuai Liang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Before Lin Kuei adepts proved they are worth to be part of the assassin clan, they were forced to endure years of harsh training, including living in spartan conditions. During that time, all children were forced to live together in small space and thus formed groups and alliances in a natural way; the weak sought protection alongside the stronger, the strongest fought for dominance over other groups. In one or another way, all the students learned their place very quickly and those who didn’t fit or were too weak to survive on their own died sooner than later. Back in that days, good sleep was a luxury that not everyone could afford. Sleeping was dangerous, because anyone could be attacked at any time, by masters or other kids, even from their own group. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kuai did not have to worry about that though; everyone learnt quickly that attacking - or really, just bothering Bi-Han was a suicide deed. During night, Kuai Liang fell asleep tired of hard training without care about anything because between him and the rest of cruel world there was always a brother to protect him. Bi-Han was like a wall, behind which he could hid if the day passed badly or if he was all sore and beaten down. A wall emanating an unnatural chill that scared off other adepts but rocked him to sleep, numbed the pain and healed. Even if just for a few hours, Kuai Liang slept then very well and free of fear.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Bi-Han didn’t stay with him for too long. Soon he made a name for himself, proved to Lin Kuei masters how good and skilled he was and then took the mantle of Tundra. Which a proper name like that, his brother was one step closer to being Sub-Zero and because of that he wasn’t forced to sleep in the cramped room with the untested kids like Kuai Liang. But then Kuai Liang already had Smoke - a friend against the clan rules - and though without Bi-Han around, the sleep did not come so easily anymore, it was still relative safe moments of peace. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(And sometime, when Bi-Han trained on the training ground through the night, the familiar cold crept over the common place, making sleeping for Kuai Liang much easier. Smoke hated that moments, but Kuai always had the best dreams on nights like that).</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Kuai Liang took mantle of Tundra, his brother was already renowned Lin Kuei warrior and on his own missions with Hydro for most of the year. That was fine for Kuai, because he had his own partner, Smoke. Together on various tasks, Tundra never have to worry about being helpless while sleeping. They both were trained well and could go without sleep for days, but they liked to spend a night or two under the open sky with no cramped rooms and no master to rebuke them for wasting time. Kuai and Smoke never allowed themselves to fully enjoy such occasions, they were first and foremost assassins and only fool would lower their guard on enemy’s land but sleeping in the woods, with the smell of burning wood around and little fire crackling to lull Tundra was so weird, out of his comfort zone and yet so magical, it was hard to not be fond of it as long as it lasted. Beside, Smoke always loved fire and during such night, his powers were naturally enhanced by bonfire smoke, so Kuai Liang had little to fear. His friend was right beside him, so fire and enemy was not a threat. At least for a few short hours.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Kuai Liang become Grandmaster of Lin Kuei, there was no brother nor friend to keep him safe while sleeping. Even if they were not dead for years, they couldn't help him anyway. It wasn’t the surroundings to be afraid of, but the inside of his own head. The sleep only brought back things he tried so desperately forget. A taste of blood and smell of burned flesh, a sight of frozen bodies shattered to pieces. A cruel voice taunting and promising no more pain to bear, if only Kuai Liang bow to Netherrealm power once again.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kuai Liang does not sleep anymore.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead, he is freezing himself; his own ice breaks through the flesh and bones, deep into soul and for so long, until the cold will numb him completely.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sleep (Hanzo Hasashi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was a thing about himself that Scorpion hated to admit, it would be this: he used to love sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since Hanzo was just a little kid, he had this one favorite spot in Shirai Ryu Fire Garden. There, he trained and meditated to prepare well for ninja life. There was enough trees to climb and shadows to hide from summer sun and enough hiding places to disappear from the eyes of annoying older cousins. No matter the season, the garden always looked beautiful, its sounds and smells soothing nerves like nothing else could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For years, Hanzo liked to lay on the grass after long training and listen to flying insects and the wind rustling between the branches. Laying there, it was easy to close eyes and let the noises to lull him into deep trance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(The older cousins made fun of his sleeping habits, that he would be never a good ninja if can be rocked to sleep so easily by bugs. Of course, he wasn’t sleeping, it was meditation session, his cousins knew nothing)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The memories of Fire Garden and the carefree childhood stayed with him on every mission. As a Shirai Ryu ninja, Hanzo couldn’t allow himself to be careless. The sleep was necessary, he knew, but no place could be so safe as the precious garden, so Hanzo slept long enough to renew strength, but not long enough to lost control over situation. Always alert, with sharp senses and even sharper kunai at hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, there was always time to rest once the mission was over. Hanzo liked the lazy days after task was done, when he could sleep a bit longer than necessary… yet not long enough to be seen as sluggard by other ninjas. Warrior can’t show weakness, even to his own blood and flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Most of his older cousins still annoyed him about his sleeping habits and so what if he liked to lay on grass and let the Garden to lull him into sleep with dreams of beautiful fire instead of blood? Sleep was double-sided blade after all)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end, Fire Garden lost its significance when he married Harumi. Since then sleeping next to wife always made him feel so happy and warm, as if he carried a flame inside him. Just hearing her steady heartbeat brought a sense of calmness he never knew before. Sometime Hanzo would soundlessly wake up in the middle of night - not by nightmare of course, more like some distant memory -  feeling Harumi’s warm breath on his own skin somehow always would take him back to childhood memories of summer sun spent in Fire Garden; gave the most instinctive sense of security he has ever known. And just like that, few minutes later, Hanzo was once again lulled to sleep full of dreams and hopes for the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanzo used to love sleeping; used to let himself be vulnerable because Shirai Ryu was ninja clan and his home and nothing should happen to such powerful family. He was a fool and his loved ones paid the price for that. Now, the fire inside him was not warm as summer sun or Harumi’s breath, but burned him with rage and regrets. Now, sleep was full of horror and mockery so he cauterizes himself with that damn hellfire every night; pain was better than dreams of past, of loved ones massacred over and over again. Dreams of people pierced by his blade, of their broken and ripped flesh, of burned alive that he promised to spare in exchange for bringing the Shirai Ryu back to life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleep brings only pain and false hopes. Scorpion may rebuild the clan, the garden may bloom again, but it will never be the same as it used to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is too tired to dream about the impossible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Romantic (Kuai Liang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falling in love was not a concept encouraged in Lin Kuei clan. Sex between clan members was fine as long as emotions did not affect their judgment of the situation. After all, a warrior should be obedient only to the Grand Master, not to own unstable heart. Feelings were unnecessary distraction, an attachment to other individual an unwanted burden. </p><p> </p><p>Kuai Liang was fine with that. He never was a romantic type of man to begin with and the more years passed, the less he believed in love of that sort. While working on missions through the world, when he was forced to pretend normal human being, it was hard to not notice people doing romantic stuff in random place and times. Giving a bouquet of flowers that was supposed to symbolize love when in reality it was dying plants that will soon wither and go to the trash can kinda didn’t make sense to him. Buying expensive gifts that looked lovely but had no practical use - what they were for, if those were an unnecessary ballast to take care of? Holding hands at least did feel special - it was, after all a gesture that brought the comfort to him when he was younger and weaker but he never identify it with romantic feelings. It was gesture of trust and support and familiarity and to hold a hand of someone just for fun of it, just because you could, seemed like sort of blasphemy. Kissing was even worse. Not the act itself, but the annoying people who did it in public space, with no care that other people may want eat their food in peace or walk the road without seeing some love-struck idiots; was that some unknown to him passion or just a pitiful show of supposed love, he never could tell. It was uncomfortable though, even insulting to his pride as Lin Kuei warrior. After all, only fool would show emotions and needs so openly like that.</p><p> </p><p>Kuai Liang did not understand why romantic gesture were so special, why normal people so badly wanted to have spouse or whatever. He did not care either. Smoke used to tease him for that, how cold he was under such polite words, but Bi-Han agreed with him on this: people were emotional mess that didn’t make any sense and it was better to not dwell on that too long.</p><p> </p><p>Lin Kuei clan did not encouraged any sense of romantic feelings and in all fairness, it was the only one rule Kuai Liang never had to worry about.breaking. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Friendship (Kuai Liang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like romantic feelings, friendship was not valued by Lin Kuei. Still, the masters knew it was impossible to completely eradicate this weakness from warriors - after all, human beings were social creatures and couldn’t really live without any emotional ties. Which is why partnership between warriors was the only form of friendship not condemned aloud. Especially since the warriors were spending most of time in their own groups, honing skills and fulfilling missions and they needed to have trust in each other to fight, win and bring honor to the clan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuai Liang knew Smoke since they were just a boys. Inseparable, they made a great team, even though their elements were contradictory - ice run through his veins, when Smoke grew stronger around the fire. They were an odd duo, even more because their bond was stronger than what usually tied warriors to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The masters called their friendship a weakness, a threat, but for Kuai a real friend like Smoke was another brother to fight and protect by all his might. And fighting for family always made cryomancer much stronger, more dangerous than anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Kuai Liang does not have friends. He has comrades and allies he respect and even admire, but none of them could replace his family -  by blood and of his own choice. He prefer to keep everyone at distance, polite words masking coldness that grew up with Bi-Han and Smoke’s death. There is though Scorpion, not really a friend not an enemy anymore, something between. Equal and the complete opposite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After so many years, he still can’t tell if their friendship could heal past wounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Romantic (Hanzo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warrior should be in control of his own emotions, and for most of time, Hanzo was. Keeping in check his fierce temperament wasn’t always easy yet during fight all his senses sharpened, adrenaline throbbed in his veins and no unnecessary thought bothered him. No real emotions either. In fight, Hanzo was as any shinobi should be - deadly and sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One would have thought dealing with romantic feelings was no big deal for Scorpion, the best of Shirai Ryu current generation. Sadly, once he realized how much he liked Harumi, he was so, so screwed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(In situation like that, having too many older cousins interested in his love life was a true pain in the ass. Though they gave good advices, for the many years they annoyed him to no end about his lack of grace and poor handling of romantic feelings.<em> Bastards</em>, all of them.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feelings alone weren’t the true problem. Hanzo just didn’t know how to express them. Even more because he was a ninja, while Harumi came from old line of samurai family. A bad combination, but he couldn’t help himself. When Harumi tried to speak to him about anything, really, most of the time he answered with only half-words and grunts, too afraid of making a fool of himself. He had a bad habit of stutter around her, especially when she looked at him with this stern, emotionless, samurai-like aura around her. And then one day out of nowhere came his passionate but awkward as hell confession of love that Harumi took gracefully and teased him only a little about that from time to time. From then on, Hanzo get better grip over his feelings. He wasn’t good at communication with normal people, but Harumi understood him without words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanzo did not buy her any expensive jewelry - those things were beautiful, but meant little. Instead he made it under Shirai Ryu’s smith supervision, with all the love and dedication that burned inside him since he fell in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Harumi accepted his gifts with warm smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Friendship (Hanzo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirai Ryu was one of biggest and strongest ninja clans that survived and adapted into modern times. Hanzo grew up knowing only family members thus all his friends were strictly related to him. That taught him that only family could be truly trusted and he did not bother to look for a friends outside safety of clan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back then it was easy for Hanzo to show how much he cared about friends. Not all of his cousins pursued the life of ninja, but their close bonds never loosened even for a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Shirai Ryu was destroyed by Quan Chi and Hanzo went - literally and figuratively - to hell and nothing was the same ever again. And yet, before Scorpion noticed, he did make friends with people outside the clan. There was Kenshi who trusted him with little Takeda’s life. There were also Earthrealm champions that did not like him and he did not like them, but somehow trusted enough to think about them as sort of cousins that you should work with despite all differences because family must keep together but who annoy you without end so it is better to tolerate them from proper distance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there is Grandmaster of Lin Kuei who should be an enemy but is not and who is the only one that truly understand his pain. Which is scary in itself but also… hopeful? Who went with Hanzo to the ruins of his clan many years after the massacre. To help bury the remains of the dead and pay them respect. Who saw Hanzo broken and did not mock him for weakness, instead offering silent support. Who offered him a peace with Lin Kuei, a reconciliation with past that haunted him for years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friendship was a weird concept. It took him decades to understand that people did not have to be bound by blood to support each other.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>